


4. Void

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [4]
Category: Yandere high school, evo
Genre: Gen, Nice Watcher, YHStober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: Taurtis makes a deal with a Watcher and has to drag Grian into it
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Original Character(s), Charles | Grian & Taurtis, Charles | Grian/Taurtis, Taurtis & Original character, if you squint
Series: YHStober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	4. Void

Taurtis and Grian were staring at the void, it stared back, they could hear Sam walk about the house and complain about their situation, they ignored him. Like they should’ve been doing since the start. 

Instead, they let him drag them around, causing problems with complex solutions, not that any of it mattered in the end.

Taurtis and Grian stared at the void around them, it blinked, they blinked back. The void kept blinking at them, watching them, waiting for them, to do what? Neither of them knew. They’re not too inclined to find out.

It became a routine for the three of them: Taurtis and Grian would wake up early and stare at the void or cook breakfast, respectively. Then Sam would come downstairs either whining about life or testing their immortality, either pushing Grian’s head into the open flame or stabbing Taurtis with a knife.

Their features always come back in the state it had been before they were granted this curse and Sam would whine about life while the two ate breakfast and stared at the void, they would keep staring at the void until night fell and they both fell asleep curled into each other and facing the window.

“What would happen?” Taurtis whispered, in the dark of the night and Grian’s at the cusp of falling asleep “What would happen if we jumped”

Grian’s interest piqued at the question “I don't know I guess we die and come back?” He stared at the void, “or we keep falling on and on with no end in sight” Taurtis gripped Grian’s shirt and pulled him back as he leaned much further than the headphone-wearing boy was comfortable with.

“Sounds peaceful.” 

Grian huffed, “you think everything is peaceful” he gestured to the bedroom where they could faintly hear Sam’s snores.

“It is though, I have you and Sam and-” Grian gently laid a hand on Taurtis’s neck and traced a line there, obviously imagining where a knife wound should be “okay Sam’s maybe not the best roommate, but we have each other, and I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

Grian snorted and looked back at the void, “You sap.” 

“You love it” Grian giggled and nodded.

The void swirled, and the two immortals continued to watch it, it swirled and shifted its colours, Black, blue, red, pink.

Before finally settling on purple, Grian and Taurtis froze, the void never settled on purple before, it was new and terrifying, and Taurtis couldn’t help but pull Grian snug against his chest.

A flash of white and the purple disappeared, replaced with black and white specks imitating stars, but on the edge of the island appeared a figure. They stood tall, at least 8 feet, with gigantic purple wings and eyes dotted across their body, their hair touched the ground and trailed behind them before draping over the edge.

The most striking thing about them, however, was that they wore a white mask with a purple broken portal symbol-shaped with two Ls and dots, “A watcher” Grian whispered as he pressed himself into Taurtis and clung onto his arms.

“Yes” The Watcher responded and knelt, so they were at eye level with their chosen two. “we have been watching you Grian Xelqua and Taurtis Oguni,”

“Did we do something wrong?” 

The Watcher ignored the question, they didn’t understand why they should answer when the answer’s obvious. “I’m here to propose a deal, a way to help you.”

The two flinched, the last time they made a deal everything ended, Taurtis still get nightmares of the thing that ended their world, and he knew Grian had barely slept for weeks after. “How could we trust you,” Grian asked.

“You don’t, you have been through many hardships, and I only wish to take some of that pain away, for a price.”

Taurtis and Grian grew silent and still. The only thing moving was the swirling void that encircled their house “One condition” Grian whispered. “I-I know you hold power over the world, and you only watch and tempt, but please, bring the universe back, bring my friends back, they deserve to heal and be happy, they didn’t deserve to-to” The Watcher gently hushed him.

“We will bring your universe back, we will save you and your friends, in return, you join our ranks, and we will teach and heal you as well.”

Taurtis shuddered, he could feel the power behind the deal, already they made a mistake for taking one deal, but the promise of fixing it was tempting. “Do we have time? To talk and discuss this?”

The Watcher nodded “you may. You have all the time in the world after all” They got up and walked away, but they paused and turned back “I suggest we keep this conversation to ourselves and not tell the bunny” with that they disappeared and left the two to ponder.

It was a week before Taurtis saw the Watcher again, Grian was asleep and leaned against him, Taurtis knew Grian didn’t want to take the deal, even though he set the condition, the blond had felt that it was too risky, and Grian wasn’t willing to risk Taurtis.

Taurtis wasn’t willing to risk Grian either, but he could see how the monotony of the past month was affecting him, his eyes grew duller and duller, and it was getting harder and harder to make him laugh. If Taurtis doesn’t do anything now, then he’s afraid Grian would test that theory of jumping into the void.

“We accept your deal” Taurtis spoke softly as to not wake Grian. “But what would happen to Sam?”

“The bunny would stay here, forever trapped in place while the people that surrounds him leave him to rot,” The Watcher stated as if they weren’t condemning Sam into a life of torment, but if Taurtis was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure if he would have it any other way.

“Can you make him forget? About Gri and me I don’t want him looking for us” Taurtis pulled Grian closer to him as the blond nuzzled his neck.

“That I can Little Watcher.”

The Watcher stood, and Taurtis picked Grian up and left the house, “Wait, what can we call you? I don’t really want to call you the Watcher all the time” The Watcher chuckled and picked him up, as if he was a child, Taurtis blushed in embarrassment.

“You may call me Parent” Parent gave Taurtis and Grian a little peck and their eyes glowed a soft purple as they changed shape and colour. For Taurtis it was his left eye, for Grian his right.

With that, the three vanished, and the world reset.

Taurtis hoped Grian wouldn’t be too angry for dragging him to the unknown again.

THE END


End file.
